Sasori's Beautiful Soul
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: Deidara didn't know why Sasori always pushed people away. But what happens when the Suna ninja gives the Iwa ninja the greatest shock of his life?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "Beautiful Soul" or any material relating to Jesse McCartney in any way.

* * *

**Dedicated to Raven. This may not be exactly what you like, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

**This is my first attempt at shounen-ai / yaoi, so please don't kill me.**

* * *

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

Deidara didn't know why Sasori always pushed people away. After a near-death experience, the clay master had confessed his love to the puppeteer. But Sasori angrily berated him with piercing words, saying that true shinobi were never to show their emotions.

"Why, Danna? Why won't you accept me?" the blonde asked himself as he sat alone in the room he shared with Sasori.

_I know that you are something special._

_To you, I'd be always faithful._

_I want to be what you always needed,_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me…_

"Deidara… Why are you staring at me so… intently?" The Suna ninja shifted uncomfortably under the younger man's gaze as they sat together in their room, eating.

"Oh! N-No reason, Danna, yeah…" Deidara mumbled as he turned his attention back to the bowl of ramen in front of him. The Iwa ninja hoped his partner hadn't noticed the blush that spread across his cheeks as he looked down.

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

About a month after the staring incident, Deidara attempted to kiss Sasori. The puppet master had been resting with his eyes closed, apparently in a sleep-like trance. The blonde quietly leaned over his danna and pressed his lips briefly to Sasori's before the Suna ninja's eyes snapped open.

"Don't you EVER try that stunt again, teme!" he whispered venomously, hands wringing Deidara's neck.

"O… Ok danna! Just let me breathe, yeah!" Sasori roughly let go and quickly walked out the door.

_You might need time to think it over,_

_But I'm just fine moving forward._

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance._

_I will never make you cry. C'mon let's try…_

"… And there's a crane, which some people think brings good luck," Deidara was rambling on about different birds as he looked through a book Kisame had given him. The shark man had stood there, looking puzzled at the blonde's interest in mere flighty animals.

"… Oh, look, Danna! A sparrow! I love those because…" the Iwa ninja trailed off and the normally happy sparkle in his eye was replaced with deep sadness. Sasori's brow raised at this sudden lull in the conversation.

"… Because why?" he asked.

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

"… Because they're roguishly free, yeah…" Deidara looked wistfully at the high ceiling. Sasori stopped working on his newest puppet and stared at the blonde sitting on the bed across from him. For months, the puppeteer had tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, a feeling he thought he'd long forgotten. Within seconds, Sasori had crossed the room to his partner and firmly kissed him on the lips. The Iwa ninja dropped the book, startled, but as Sasori's hands moved up and down his sides, Deidara had no reason to complain.

_Am I crazy for wantin' you?_

_Maybe, do you think, you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time…_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too._

_There is nothing left to hide…_

"…Danna…" Deidara gasped as Sasori kissed him longingly. "…Danna, I thought… you-"

"I'm sorry, Deidara," the puppeteer whispered, stroking the Iwa ninja's face with his wooden hand. "But… What we feel… It's not supposed to be…"

"… I know. But we have each other, danna, yeah…" The blonde allowed Sasori to lay him on his bed before the puppet master straddled him.

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_You're the one I wanna chase,_

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

"Deidara…" Sasori breathed his partner's name as he gently held the clay master in his arms against his chest. "I am so sorry for snapping at you when you…"

"It's okay, yeah…" Deidara looked up at the Suna ninja and smiled. His face clearly showed exhaustion after what had just happened, but his aquamarine eyes held untold fathoms of warmth and love.

"Sasori-danna?"

"What?" came the redhead's response.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah…_

"You have… a beautiful soul… just like a dove…" the blonde said, bringing Sasori's mouth to his own once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Advice for writing yaoi fics welcome!


End file.
